


Friends

by pk_lawnmower



Category: EarthBound, Mother 3
Genre: Gen, Will add more later as they come along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 19:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16918650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pk_lawnmower/pseuds/pk_lawnmower
Summary: A bunny finds himself lost in a wolfs territory and the wolf helps him out. Perhaps they could become friends...





	Friends

**Author's Note:**

> a really dumb small thing that i thought of after looking at some art on tumblr haha  
> i thought the concept was cute so i went ahead and wrote something up  
> forgive me as im not much of a writer but theres a significant lack of this au so i had to supply it myself lol  
> basically just a drable about what would happen if ness was a wolf boy and lucas was a rabbit boy or something LOL, enjoy :]

Ness wasn't really much of a talker. Or rather, he wasn't one to be social, given how the teenager had the misfortune of being born a wolf-boy. His sharp canines and wolf-like features just seemed to scare a lot of people away, other than his own kind. It wasn't that he didn't _like_ to make friends- it was quite the contrary, but after years of being rejected by others he lost the will to put himself out there. Maybe he just wasn't meant to have friends.

And, well, to an extent, he understood why. He was dangerous. It didn't take too much for him to hurt someone, and he _was_ pretty hyperactive. Those two attributes didn't really mix well.

So, outside of his family and few friends, he lived life alone. Ness spent his days scaring off local campers to take their food and played with the few wildlife that weren't intimidated by him. And, as lonely as it could be, he wasn't complaining, because Ness was just the type of guy who could take a bad thing and somehow make it good. Therefore, as much as he wished things could change, he was content. This was just the way things were meant to be.

However, on his way back home (an abandoned shed in the middle of a forest), he noticed something, or, rather, _someone_ , who looked very out of place. _'Hm?'_ Ness thought to himself, pausing briefly to try and make out the figure, before slowly lurking closer...

It didn't take him too long to figure out who, or, _what_ was there. It was a blonde bunny-boy with a yellow and red striped shirt and blue shorts. They looked...distressed. Ness, ever the curious, pushed some brush aside to further examine the stranger in the clearing, and came to the conclusion that they were probably lost.

Rabbits were very easy to read. They were incredibly cautious, extremely aware of their surroundings, and could haul ass out of anywhere at any given moment if they sensed any danger. Ness had to only assume that _this_ rabbit was a rather oblivious one, because even though he was only a few feet away and was staring directly into the back of their blonde head, the rabbit didn't seem to notice.

It wasn't until Ness took it upon himself to give himself away that the blonde noticed anything. "Hey there!" The wolf began, expressing a firm genuine smile in an attempt to show the other that he wasn't dangerous, "Are you lost? You don't look like you're from here.."

"A-Ah!" The rabbit yelped and quickly turned on his heel, taking a few cautionary steps back while raising an arm above his chest in some sort of self-defense. Before Ness could quell the strangers worries they continued, "Please don't hurt me!" They cried pathetically, shrinking back as they stared at the wolf with wide, worried eyes.

"Hey, hey- relax! I'm not gonna do anything. Besides, I've already stolen food from campers, see?" Ness explained with a forced laugh to lighten the mood, pointing towards a bag full of contents that he carried with his other hand. "I've just never seen you here before. I thought you were lost and that I could, uh, help?"

Lucas' gaze drifted over to the bag the wolf carried briefly, before snapping back to meet his eyes once more. His posture and expression softened slightly at the offer for help, although his guard was still very much up. "Uh.." The blonde murmured, pausing briefly to consider his options.

Well...the other seemed genuine. Plus, if the wolf-boy wanted to hurt him, he would've taken advantage of the moment the blondes back was turned, right? That still didn't absolutely rule out the possibility of the wolf being dangerous, but maybe he was at least fine to ask directions from. "...Sure. I-I guess I am a bit lost." The shy rabbit murmured, lowering his arms and glancing at the ground to avoid eye-contact. 

Ness sighed softly to himself, furrowing his brows and smiling as he did so. He wasn't surprised that the other was scared of him, but the fact that he didn't just try to high-tail it and get out of there at the sight of him made him hopeful. "Well, in that case, where are you from?" The black-haired psychic asked, walking up to Lucas to casually circle around him to examine his features. A lot of physical attributes, such as colors or even bruises could help identify what area of the vast forest someone lived in. Lucas just flinched and pressed his arms to his sides as Ness did so, but said nothing in protest. "Tazmily." He murmured, blue gaze not once failing to leave the other as he was circled.

"Makes sense." Ness nodded. The blonde seemed pretty well-kept, no bruises or scars, and his tail and ears and hair were actually quite sleek and shiny. It made him wonder how the other lived in a forest. Maybe there were residential areas in Tazmily? Regardless, the wolf stopped his examination of Lucas and smiled, pausing right in front of him and casually shoving a hand in his pocket. "How did you even get so far out here? Tazmily is a few miles away. This area is really only known by locals and campers." The way Ness spoke was rather relaxed and calm, although his excitement for a new potential friend was hard not to take note of. "W-Well.." Lucas began, raising a palm to his chin as he recalled the events that lead up to where he found himself now. "There was a storm last night, and my twin brother hadn't gotten home yet. I got nervous and went out to search for him myself. I found him, but since it was so dark and raining so hard we ended up losing each other." He explained, talking with a hint of embarrassment in his voice, "I never go out at night and so I had a hard time finding my way around...everything started looking the same and I wasn't sure where to go. I'm not even sure where we are now. I just got incredibly lost." The bunny boy fidgeted with his thumbs and stared at the ground as he told the wolf everything, who, in turn, listened intently. 

"All night? You must be tired." Ness said sympathetically, nudging the blonde with a friendly elbow. Lucas flinched. "Well, after I realized I was lost I...well.." He paused, as if embarrassed to admit something. "I found a camping spot that no one seemed to be in. I slid into an empty tent to dry off and get some rest." The blonde looked off to the side as he spoke, before he added quickly, "But I would've left immediately if someone came back! I just figured that, y'know, no one was there, so-" The rabbit was cut off by the wolfs laughter. He just looked at the other quietly with a confused expression. "Hey, don't worry about it." Ness grinned. "You don't need to explain yourself to me. It was smart to do that." He would've went on about how the area was pretty dangerous and how he probably would've been hurt by someone had he stayed out longer because he was a 'cute lil' bunny', but for some reason Ness assumed that the rabbit probably didn't want to hear that. He had a feeling it would only end in stressing the other out more. However, for the first time, Lucas appeared to relax a bit, a slight smile donning his features. "Really?" He asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion, but still happy for the agreement nonetheless. "I thought it was kind of dangerous." "Well, either options were dangerous." Ness nodded nonchalantly, "But you went with the better one."

Lucas smiled, and the two stood in momentary silence. Realizing this, Ness quickly spoke up. "Well, how about this. You're probably hungry, right?" He asked, and the bunny nodded. "Then lets eat some of this food and after I'll help you back to Tazmily." Ness raised the plastic bag and its contents as he spoke, grinning happily. 

"Ah.." Lucas, though appreciating the gesture, was still a bit on the fence. Sure, this wolf was friendly, but that didn't differ from the fact that he was still a wolf. His kind weren't meant to trust wolves. Still...the offer was nice. He could tell Ness was being genuine, and he had to eat _something_ or else he wouldn't make it back home. The wolfs arm lowered very slightly, his expression becoming that of a nervous smile as the two stood in silence. Had he came on too strongly? Was offering food a wrong move?

"..Sure." After some silence, Lucas returned the smile and nodded, much to the wolfs relief. "Well, then lets go back to my place." Using his free hand, the wolf pointed to a rickety shack in the woods that wasn't too far off from where they stood. "It...isn't much, but you'll be able to rest, and we won't have to worry about anyone stealing our food." Lucas nodded as Ness elaborated, and let him guide him to the residency.

Upon arrival, Ness fidgeted with the shacks rusty doorknob, giving it a small push before it blew open. The wolf entered, and the bunny followed. Lucas took a moment to inspect things as Ness sat down on the ground, almost as if to verify for himself that he hadn't just entered a death trap.

The shack wasn't in-habitual, but it didn't look like anything he'd like to live in. The only light that blanketed the room came from a single small glass window that didn't appear to open. The majority of the room was filled by a bed with a flimsy looking mattress and some blankets. There was a single rug, and a messy looking bookshelf and drawer. The place wasn't a mess, but the blonde still felt an urge to clean it.

"Are 'ya gonna eat?" Ness asked with a smile, raising a brow as he bit into a piece of meat from the stolen items in the bag. Lucas jumped at the notion which snapped him back into reality and quickly nodded, sitting down a few feet away from Ness and placing his hands neatly on his legs.

The bunny had a few questions, but he wasn't sure which ones to start with. He wanted to ask Ness why he stole food, why he lived in a secluded shack (if they hadn't just broke and entered in this place too) and, well, where his family was. If he even had a family. Lucas knew the burden of missing or dead family members all too well. Perhaps they could relate over it?

But hey. He was getting ahead of himself. He didn't even know the wolfs name yet. The blonde opened his mouth as if to ask something, but Ness seemed to take the words right out of his mouth. "So, what's your name?" The wolf asked through bites of raw meat. The bunny's ears twitched. "Lucas. I was gonna ask you the same thing, actually." He replied, chuckling lightly. "Sweet. 'The names Ness." The black haired psychic nodded, taking another bite out of his meal. 

Lucas tilted his head. "Ness?" "Yup." "I've never heard that name before..." "Neither have I. It's nice, right?" It was nice to have an uncommon name. It made him feel unique. The blonde nodded in response, taking another glance over his surroundings before he started again. "So, Ness..." He began, twiddling with his thumbs before looking back up at the other. "Why do you need to steal food...?"

"'Cause this is Onett." Ness replied casually, as if to play off the fact that he was being morally questioned. "There are stores but I don't really have any money on me. Wolves can't really get jobs outside of hunting for others and killing things." And in contrast to murder, stealing was probably the better option, right? Lucas raised a brow. Ness noticed the others concern and continued quickly. "Well- I don't really do it _often_ , I do have a family out here that I can always get supplies from. But, well, my little sister and mom need food more than I do. I don't want to take from them."

Well, that answered Lucas' question about the others' family. The blonde blinked. "They're family though, Ness. They should be more than happy to provide for you." Perhaps there was more to the story than he knew, but Ness brought these things up himself, so maybe he'd be okay with talking about them...? The wolf looked away. "I know, I know." He murmured, taking another bite out of his food. "But...still." He left it at that, and Lucas, though curious, decided it'd be best to leave it at that as well. The last thing he wanted was to get on a _wolfs_ nerves in their own residency. 

"I hope you don't mind my asking, but, ah.." The bunny's ears lowered as he thought of how to word himself. He wanted to ask _why_ Ness didn't live with his family, but would that be too much to ask? The two stared at each other in brief silence, before Ness continued for Lucas.

"You wanna know why I'm not with them." Ness stated bluntly, finishing off the last of his meal and digging around in the plastic bag of resources to find more. "I am. I do still live with them, and it's not like there's any bad blood between any of us, but I suppose I just prefer being alone." That's how it always was, and how it would always continue to be. Even this curious timid bunny would be out of his life in the next day. The thought made his expression soften. "Oh, alright. That's reasonable enough." The blonde smiled, deciding that that was probably enough questions for now. He didn't want to overstay his welcome by any means. 

In response, Ness dug out another steak for himself, and tossed Lucas some Bacon that appeared to have been pre-cooked, even if it got a bit cold from being outdoors. The rabbit who barely expected it jumped, barely catching the food as it was thrown over to him. Startled, he examined the bacon as if making sure it wasn't about to kill him, and then paused. 

Ness noticed Lucas' actions and couldn't help but smile. It was cute, for some reason. How Lucas sucked at catching things and how he was so easily startled. If Ness was any meaner then perhaps he'd be thinking of friendly-jokey ways to scare the bunny right now.

Then, the blonde began, going from examining the pork in his hands to the wolf just a few feet in front of him. "I..I can't eat this." He began, furrowing his brows in embarrassment. "Rabbits can't eat meat or fat. We're strictly vegetarian."

Ness was a little confused, but instead of going on about how great steak tasted and how Lucas should give meat a try despite his health and dietary needs he found himself rummaging through the plastic bag once more, and, instead of throwing them at the poor boy again, Ness leaned over to hand the bunny some apples and lettuce. "I don't have much of these, but it's not like I'll be eating them any time soon. Take 'em." The black haired psychic gestured, looking to the boy before him with a smile.

Lucas was clearly taken aback by the others kind gesture and quickly nodded his thanks, gathering his fruits and vegetables neatly beside him as he bit into an apple. It was nice to take a bite out of something so tasty after going a full night and half a morning without any food. As a sign of thanks he was going to continue and ask Ness more about himself and his hobbies, but once again, the wolf was quick to speak before he could.

"So, Tazmily, huh?" Ness began, taking one last bite out of his food. "What's it like there?"

"Well.." Lucas started, recalling things that he could note from the village. "Everyone is nice there. Everyone just likes to help each other out, and so everyone lives nicely together. Each person does what they can to contribute to the community and help others out." Recounting how nice his section of the forest was in comparison to the rest of it did make him somewhat homesick, but he wasn't too anxious. He knew that he'd be returning home soon. Ness would take him back home and everything would go back to the way things were. It was all gonna be okay.

Ness would take him back home and everything would go back to the way things were...

The bunny pondered the thought momentarily. Sure it would be great to be able to get back to his family and live happily once more, but, well, what about Ness? What was he gonna do? And, more importantly, what could he himself do to pay him back for showing such kindness?

Unsurprisingly enough, Ness was having the same thought. Lucas seemed to be more on the shy, quiet, and timid side, someone who Ness wouldn't mind befriending but wouldn't be ecstatic about either. Despite this, he felt as if, with enough time, he could break the bunny's shell and maybe help him loosen up a bit and have some more fun. It seemed like something the blonde lacked. But it was also something that enough time with Ness would just naturally fix.

As if trying to stall for time, the two boys continued to talk for hours. About their lives, their homes, their sections of the forest and other animals they've came across, their families (well, only Ness' family) and so on. With more time, the other started to enjoy the other parties company even more. The more fondness, the more difficult it was to break the conversation and get going back to Tazmily. However, after about two and a half hours of talking, Ness started the conversation of bringing the bunny back home.

"Well, it's getting late, isn't it?" The wolf asked, before quickly adding, "Or, well, not _late_ , but if we don't get going soon it'll probably be pretty late when we get to Tazmily, right?" In response, Lucas nodded. He hesitated though, almost as if he had completely forgotten about going back home. "Ah..you're right." Ness did have a point, and the longer he was away from his family the more they'd worry. What if it got so bad that he was eventually located and Ness was suspected of hurting him or taking him hostage or something? The thought made him purse his lips.

"We probably should get going." The bunny added, standing up and stretching, and Ness followed suit. Reluctance was clear in the black haired wolves eyes too, but as much as he'd love to keep Lucas longer, he knew that this was the right thing to do. "Alrighty then, let's get to it! I know a shortcut on the way so it shouldn't take long." Given that shortcut had a disadvantage of being somewhat dangerous due to a certain few people residing in the area, but no one was dumb enough to take on a wolf. Lucas nodded, and the two stood in silence for a moment, just staring at each other, as if they knew what the other was thinking. Despite this, however, the two parted out of the rusty shack and into the sunny daylight outside, beginning their departure to Tazmily.

And off they went.


End file.
